


You Should See the Other Guy

by fabulouslaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, a little bit of sexual content, sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: Maybe Kira worries too much. Or maybe Malia just needs to stop getting hurt so often.





	

“You should see the other guy.” Malia said as soon as Kira opened the door.

Kira wasn’t sure if that was supposed to make her feel better. It probably was, but it certainly didn’t do anything to calm Kira’s worries. No matter what “the other guy” looked like, Malia still had a black eye, and quite a few visible bruises.

“I mean, I’m fine.” Malia added, probably smelling Kira’s worry.

Kira opened the apartment door all the way and gestured for Malia to come in. “What happened?” She asked, trying not to sound frantic. She didn’t want to come off as the ridiculously overprotective girlfriend that she probably was. (Of course, Malia was also a ridiculously overprotective girlfriend. If Kira had come in covered in bruises, no doubt Malia would’ve been out the door, demanding Kira tell her who she had to punch.)

“Nothing.” Malia said quickly, obviously trying to tug down her jacket sleeves to cover a cut on her arm. “Nothing bad.”

Kira tried to get a closer look at Malia’s injuries, mentally playing a game of “bar fight or supernatural creature attack?” (Much to Kira’s chagrin, Malia was prone to both.) The cut on Malia’s arm looked like a scratch, so Kira had a feeling it was the latter.

Kira took a step towards Malia. “Come on, jacket off.”

Malia pouted, but she obliged, slipping her jacket off. It was definitely a supernatural creature attack. The cut Kira had spotted earlier was definitely a scratch, and there was another set of scratches on her other arm, lined up together like that had come from a claw.

Kira ran a very gentle hand over the claw marks, careful not to make Malia flinch. They looked pretty deep, but at least they appeared to be healing.

“What happened?” Kira repeated. “You know I won’t be mad.” She took her hand away from Malia’s arm, and was slightly concerned that it was covered in blood.

Malia scrunched up her nose, just the way she always did when she didn’t feel like talking about something. “Werewolf. Rogue Omega.”

Kira wasn’t sure how Malia always managed to get herself into trouble. Apparently they should’ve gone to a college farther away from Beacon Hills. “How did you get into a fight with a rogue werewolf?” Kira asked.

“I was walking home and I caught a weird scent.” Malia explained. “Like smelled-like-a-werewolf weird. So-“

“You went to investigate.” Kira finished for her. “Without calling me for backup, of course.”

Malia rubbed her arm sheepishly. “Maybe.” She looked down at her feet. “Sorry. I was afraid he’d get away, And if I had lost the scent and then found out later he hurt someone-“ Malia trailed off. “The full moon is coming soon.” She added. “I figured I shouldn’t let a strange werewolf roam free.”

Kira couldn’t help but smile. Even though Malia was going to give Kira a heart attack, Kira had to be proud. Her girlfriend was stupidly heroic, and it was one of the reasons Kira loved her.

“Okay,” Kira said, “Shirt off. Let’s see the damage.” She needed to make sure Malia didn’t have any more concerning injuries. Sure, everything would heal, but Kira still wanted to know what they were dealing with.

“I scared him off.” Malia said, pulling off her shirt unnecessarily slowly. Either she was trying to distract Kira by being sexy or she was hiding worse injuries under her shirt. Probably a combination of both. “He won’t be bugging anyone around here.” She finished yanking her shirt over her head.

Kira sucked in a breath. There was another set of scratches on Malia’s stomach, this one even deeper than the last. And there was a pretty significant chunk of flesh missing from her shoulder, most likely from a bite.

Kira must’ve been radiating anxiety. “It’s really not as bad as it looks.” Malia insisted. “It’s healing. I’ll be fine.”

“I think I’m glad I didn’t get to see the other guy.” Kira said. She pulled Malia into a hug, careful not to squeeze her too tight and aggravate any injuries. Clearly Malia had no such concerns, because she wrapped her arms around Kira tightly, pulling them ridiculously close together. Kira was going to have blood on her shirt for sure. (Not that she cared.)

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Kira breathed in Malia’s ear.

“I’m glad you’re not mad at me.” Malia whispered back.

Kira let her go. “Come on, I’ll run the shower.”

“I’m pretty sure I my wounds can’t get infected.” Malia argued, but she followed Kira to the bathroom anyway.

Kira turned the shower up as hot as it could go, just the way Malia liked it. Malia pulled off her bra, and then her shorts. Kira was glad to see she wasn’t hiding any other injuries. (Not that her shorts were long enough to really hide anything.)

Malia climbed into the shower, which was already spitting out steam. She didn’t bother to close the shower curtain. “You want to hop in with me?”

Kira smiled at the offer. It would’ve been a little more appealing if half the water weren’t tinted red with Malia’s blood. “Another time.” Kira said. “I’m going to grab you some clean clothes.”

Malia poked her head out of the shower and pouted. “So you are mad at me?”

“No,” Kira said, “Now rinse off while I get you clothes.” She pulled the shower curtain closed on Malia, who yelled out another protest as Kira left the room.

Kira headed towards their bedroom. She quickly pulled a sports bra and new underwear from Malia drawers. (Which were ridiculously unorganized. Kira would have to bug her about that later.)

Kira didn’t feel like digging through Malia’s mess to find pajamas, so she grabbed one of her own oversized t-shirts instead. (The particularly soft white one Lydia had given her last Christmas that read “I only care about girls and flowers.”) She had always liked Malia best in her t-shirts.

Kira could hear the shower turning off. Usually Malia was one for a long shower, so clearly she had other things on her mind. Kira smiled. She was pretty sure she knew what those other things were.

Kira tossed the clothes over her shoulder and headed back to the bathroom, where Malia was already sitting on the edge of the shower, wrapped in a towel. The bite on her shoulder already looked better, which was encouraging.

Kira handed Malia the bundle of clothes.

“Aww, you got me your favorite shirt.” Malia commented with a smile. She tossed the t-shirt on, ignoring the bra and underwear. She showed off her arms, where the scratches had mostly faded. “Look, all better.”

Kira didn’t comment on the bruises. For some reason, bruises always took longer to heal. At least Malia wasn’t bleeding anymore.

Kira ran her hand over Malia’s cheek, finger gently circling her black eye. “Does it hurt?” She asked.

Malia shook her head. “No.” She flinched when Kira accidentally pressed a little too hard.

“Sorry.” Kira immediately took her hand away. “I’m sorr-“

Malia put her hand on Kira’s lips. “Shh. It didn’t hurt.”

Kira placed a soft kiss on Malia’s cheek. “Can I still kiss it better?” Malia made a noise of approval, and Kira kissed her cheek again. Then she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Malia’s forehead.

Malia lifted her shirt up to reveal the fading gashes on her stomach. “Will you kiss this one better too?”

Kira smiled. “You’re still healing.” She teased. “Maybe you should lie down.”

“I can do that.” Malia answered. She surged forward, hooking her arms under Kira’s legs. She lifted Kira off her feet, and Kira instinctively wrapped her arms around Malia’s neck.

“I shouldn’t let you-“ Kira began.

“Carry you while I’m injured?” Malia took the words right of Kira’s mouth, adding an eye roll. “Don’t worry, you’re light. Like a pillow. A big pillow that gives good kisses.”

Kira smiled and let Malia carry her the short distance to the bedroom, where Malia then dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her, supporting herself on her hands and knees.

“Wait,” Kira said, “I though I got to kiss you better?”

Malia smirked. “As you wish.” She rolled off Kira and onto her back, and then pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach again. Kira leaned over Malia, planting gentle kisses on her healing scratches.

Their legs intertwined. That’s when Kira’s toes rubbed against the peculiar knot in Malia’s ankle that definitely shouldn’t have been there.

Kira stopped her kisses to look up at Malia, eyebrow raised. “Malia.”

“Mmm?”

“You didn’t tell me you hurt your ankle.” Kira sat up and turned around, trying to get a better look at Malia’s ankle. “Did you break it? Sprain it? Do you want some ice?” Kira ran a finger over Malia’s foot, wondering is she was going to have to drag Malia to get someone to look at it. Maybe they could Skype Scott.

Malia was sitting up now too. “You’re thinking about ice right now? I’m not wearing underwear!”

“I’m always thinking about your health.” Kira said. “Someone has to keep you alive.”

Malia shook her head, but she was smiling. She leaned forward so her head rested on Kira’s shoulder. “You need to stop worrying about me so much. I can take care of myself, you know. Better than most college students.”

“I know.” Kira admitted. But most college students didn’t fight werewolves and chimeras and whole hoards of scary creatures with fangs and claws. Plus, most college students didn’t completely ignore every injury they got just because they happened to have super healing.

“If I promise to call you next time I smell something suspicious, will you worry less?” Malia asked.

“Throw it a promise that next time someone catcalls one of us you’ll just yell fuck you and walk away, and we have a deal.” Kira teased her. (Well, she was half teasing. She would prefer that Malia didn’t go all coyote on frat boys. It wasn’t worth the trouble of arguing with campus security afterwards.)

“Deal.” Malia agreed, planting a kiss on Kira’s cheek. “Unless they say something really bad.”

Kira chose to just ignore the second part. She stood up. “In that case, I’m going to go get you some ice.”

“But-“ Malia protested.

“I said I would worry less.” Kira said. “Not that I would ignore your sprained ankle.” Kira thought that was perfectly reasonable, but Malia huffed in response. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Kira told Malia as she headed for the kitchen.

“Fine, but I’m not going to put on underwear while you’re gone!” Malia called after her.

Kira laughed. Despite all of Kira’s worry, Malia was going to be perfectly fine. At least this time. And next time her girlfriend got herself hurt (and Kira had no doubt there would be a next time), Kira was going to have to get that deal of theirs in writing.


End file.
